Alexandre Desplat
Alexandre Desplat es un compositor de bandas sonoras que ha trabajado para el cine. Alexandre Desplat es elogiado como uno de los 10 mejores compositores de cine alrededor del mundo. Ha resultado ocho veces nominado a los Premios Óscar, ganando dos por El Gran Hotel Budapest y La forma del agua, nueve veces a los Globos de Oro, ganando dos por The Painted Veil y La forma del agua, y otras siete a los BAFTA, ganando dos por El Gran Hotel Budapest ''y ''El discurso del rey. Obras * Le souffleur (1986) * Ki lo Sa? (1988) * William Tell (1989) * In the Name of the Father and the Son (1991) * Lapse of Memory (1991) * Family Express (1991) * The Weaker Sexes! (1992) * The Advocate (1993) * Le Tronc (1993) * Karl Zero (1993) * Innocent Lies (1994) * Marie-Louise ou la permission (1994) * See How They Fall (1994) * Lucky Punch (1995) * Les Milles (1995) * Those Where the Days (1995) * Love, etc. (1996) * Death in Therapy (1996) * A Self-Made Hero (1996) * Le Cri de la soie (1996) * Une chance sur deux (1997) * La femme du cosmonaute (1997) * Sous les pieds des femmes (1997) * The Revengers' Comedies (1997) * Toni (1998) * Atilano presidente (1998) * Restons groupés (1998) * Une minute de silence (1998) * Rien à faire (1999) * A Monkey's Tale (1999) * C'est pas ma faute! (1999) * Vive nous! (1999) * Monsieur Naphtali (1999) * 2000 Barnie's Minor Annoyances Bruno Chiche * The Luzhin Defence Marleen Gorris * Home Sweet Home Heidi Draper * Michael Raeburn * Amazon Philippe de Broca * 2001 The Nest Florent Emilio Siri * Lee mis labios Jacques Audiard * A Hell of a Day Marion Vernoux * Transfixed Francis Girod * Doors of Glory Christian Merret-Palmair * Bad Karma Alexis Miansarow * 2002 11'09''01 - September 11 Ken Loach * Sean Penn * Alejandro Iñárritu * Tristan Philippe Harel * Le pacte du silence Graham Guit * Laughter and Punishment Isabelle Doval * 2003 Girl with a Pearl Earring Peter Webber * A Sight for Sore Eyes Gilles Bourdos * Stormy Weather Sólveig Anspach * Eager Bodies Xavier Giannoli * Mystic River Clint Eastwood * 2004 Hostage Florent Emilio Siri * The Beat That My Heart Skipped Jacques Audiard * Birth Jonathan Glazer * The Upside of Anger Mike Binder * L'enquête corse Alain Berbérian * Tu vas rire mais je te quitte Philippe Harel * 2005 Firewall Richard Loncraine * Syriana Stephen Gaghan * Casanova Lasse Hallström * Une aventure Xavier Giannoli * The Alibi Matt Checkowski * Kurt Mattila * 2006 The Painted Veil John Curran * The Queen Stephen Frears * Quand j'étais chanteur Xavier Giannoli * El juego de los idiotas Francis Veber * 2007 L'ennemi intime Florent Emilio Siri * Lust, Caution Ang Lee * Ségo et Sarko sont dans un bateau Karl Zero * Michel Royer * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium Zach Helm * Michou d'Auber Thomas Gilou * 2008 El curioso caso de Benjamin Button David Fincher * 2009 La Saga Crepúsculo: Luna Nueva Chris Weitz * Chéri Stephen Frears * Coco avant Chanel Anne Fontaine * El ejército del crimen Robert Guédiguian * Fantastic Mr. Fox Wes Anderson * 2010 The Ghost Writer Roman Polanski * Tamara Drewe Stephen Frears * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Parte 1 David Yates * The Special Relationship Richard Loncraine * El discurso del rey Tom Hooper * 2011 Largo Winch (Tome 2) Jérôme Salle * The Tree of Life Terrence Malick * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Parte 2 David Yates * La Fille du puisatier Daniel Auteuil * A Better Life Chris Weitz * Tan Fuerte y Tan Cerca Stephen Daldry * Carnage Roman Polanski * My Week with Marilyn Simon Curtis * 2012 Rust and Bone Jacques Audiard * Argo Ben Affleck * Zero Dark Thirty Kathryn Bigelow * Moonrise Kingdom Wes Anderson * Cloclo Florent Emilio Siri * Rise of the Guardians Peter Ramsey * The Monuments Men (2013) * Philomena (2013) * Godzilla (2014) * The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) * The Imitation Game (2014) * Unbroken (2014) * La chica danesa (2015) * Suffragette (2015) * Florence Foster Jenkins (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Light Between Oceans (2016) * American Pastoral (2017) * Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * SuburbiconLa forma del agua (2017) Categoría:Compositores franceses Categoría:Ganadores del Óscar Categoría:Ganadores del Grammy Categoría:Ganadores del BAFTA Categoría:Ganadores del Golden Globe